


What Went Down

by madnessiseverything, outruneverything



Category: Supernatural, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Crossover, I Don't Even Know, It's late, Swearing, Takes place in season 11, anti fucks up, dark is done, secrets happen oh no, the crossover many have thought about, there's like a lot of stuff we can't put in tags cause SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything, https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruneverything/pseuds/outruneverything
Summary: What begins as a normal demon hunt quickly turns into a game of hide and seek as one of hell’s best kept secrets threatens to be revealed.





	What Went Down

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in the works for some time and we finally finished chapter one! These two fandoms were made to crossover at some point.  
> We're super excited and hope you enjoy!

“So where is this fucker anyways?” Ramal scoffed, observing the deserted street they were standing next to. Thomas shrugged, kicking a rock.    
  
“Boss said we need to scope out the situation and get more information, bonus points if we catch him.”    
  
“Why the fuck do I always get the boring jobs?”    
  
“Well if you would stop complaining maybe you would have enough time to do better jobs.” Ramal opened his mouth, ready to let loose, but Thomas raised his hand suddenly and nodded to a point down the road. “You see him?”    
  
Ramal turned to follow Thomas’s gaze. He grinned.    
  
A guy dressed in black was stomping down the street, the dyed green hair atop his head anything but subtle compared to the otherwise bleak surroundings. “He has always been more on the eccentric side, huh?”    
  
“Aren’t there supposed to be two?” Thomas whispered, pulling Ramal closer to the bushes behind them. “Can’t see the other one.”   
  
“So? We need information, he has it.”    
  
Thomas nodded and they watched as the ‘person’ in question moved closer. “Seems on edge,” he said quietly.    
  
“Yeah, looks like someone pissed on him or something.”    
  
Their object of curiosity suddenly stopped, mere feet away from them, and looked up. Ramal tapped Thomas’s shoulder and they struck. Before any other people could pass by and witness the action, they had pulled their target behind the bushes and trees. The leaves easily hid them from view and Ramal slammed the guy against the next tree.    
  
Their fellow demon grunted in pain but didn’t struggle, eyes flitting around wildly.    
  
Thomas moved closer. “Long time no see, old friend.”    
  
Anti snorted, pushing against Ramal’s grip. “And what a nice time it’s been. You gotta work on your reunion skills.” He twisted his shoulder out of Ramal’s hand. Thomas grabbed Anti’s arm, fingers digging into the vessel’s skin as he clicked his tongue.    
  
“Trust me, we’re not here to have a catch up session.”    
  
Anti raised his eyebrows. “Never would have guessed.”    
  
“Cut the sarcasm,” Ramal hissed. “We’re not dumb, we can feel your unrest. Got somewhere you gotta be?”    
  
Anti pursed his lips, the agitation now clear on his face. “If I did, you’d be the last one I would tell.”    
  
Ramal slammed his fist into Anti’s face. The other demon’s head snapped back and hit the tree forcefully.    
  
“There have been rumors,” Thomas continued, watching as Anti shook his head. “About who you’re jumping around Earth with.”    
  
Anti grinned. “Oh really?”    
  
“Don’t play stupid,” Thomas snapped. “You know why we’re here.”    
  
A quiet laugh escaped Anti. “No, can’t say I do.”    
  
“You really that keen to get the shit kicked out of you?”    
  
“Oh, you just know what to say to make my day, don’t you Ramal?”    
  
Ramal grit his teeth, exchanging looks with Thomas. “Where the fuck is he, you son of a bitch?”    
  
“Who?” Anti asked innocently, the wide smile on his face enough to make Thomas’s left hand twitch. Ramal snarled and turned them around, throwing Anti onto the ground. Anti groaned, the sound cut off by a giggle.    
  
“So easily riled up, haven’t changed much have you?” He said through the giggling, pushing himself up. Ramal threw a second punch, catching Anti’s jaw. Thomas sighed and brought his foot down on Anti’s hand, hearing the bones crack. Anti’s giggles became louder, turning into laughter.    
  
Ramal growled, throwing himself onto Anti. “Shut the fuck up!” He slapped his hand over Anti’s mouth. “Tell us where he is!”    
  
Thomas moved his foot up to Anti’s elbow. Ramal withdrew his hand suddenly, spluttering as he wiped Anti’s spit off of it. “What the fuck?!”    
  
Anti grinned, laughter still bubbling through his teeth. Thomas stomped down and the resulting crack briefly stopped the sound, Anti twisting underneath Ramal. Ramal pushed Anti’s head into the dirt with a growl, before getting off of the other demon. He looked up at Thomas for help. Thomas grabbed Anti’s arms and pulled him up to his knees.    
  
“Answer the fucking question,” he hissed.    
  
“Or what?” Anti chuckled.    
  
“You fuckin-” Ramal spat out and started raining down blows, blood dripping onto the ground as Anti started laughing again, the sound continuously interrupted by grunts.    
  
Time passed as countless punches made Anti curl in on himself, Thomas’s knee pressed into his back to keep him up, when a voice interrupted.    
  
“Now what the fuck are you doing?”    
  
Thomas flinched back like he was burned, his grip on Anti’s shoulders shifting to Anti’s neck as they stared at the newcomer.    
  
Anti spat on the ground, blood running down his face, and broke the sudden silence with a burst of laughing. “Hey Darky.”    
  
“Shut up,” Dark snapped before turning his attention to Ramal, who was slowly backing away. “What, leaving so soon? I thought the party hadn’t even started yet.”    
  
Anti twisted his neck in Thomas’s grip and slammed to the ground when the demon suddenly let go. He grunted and rolled away from his two assailants.    
  
Ramal, gathering some of his courage, scoffed at Dark. “Coming to get your runaway pet?”    
  
Dark ignored him in favor of roughly pulling Anti up by his hoodie. “I told you not to get into trouble,” he hissed, not letting the other two demons out of his sight.    
  
“Sorry Darky, these two were really adamant on a reunion,” Anti breathed, the traces of laughter now leaving his voice and making room for something much different. “I was looking forward to tearing into them,” he added, voice dropping.    
  
Dark rolled his eyes and shoved Anti back. “Leave. I’ll take care of this. And for both of our sakes, don’t cause more bullshit.”    
  
Anti saluted, swaying slightly on his feet before blowing Thomas and Ramal a kiss and sauntering off into the woods.    
  
Dark straightened his suit jacket and tilted his head. “I do wonder who sent you,” he said slowly, the two lesser demons staring back at him. “Although, I suppose I can take a well-educated guess.”    
  
He sighed and stepped closer. “So he’s still looking.” Neither of the two answered, but their silence said enough.    
  
“You’re going to tell me everything, nice and coherent. If you do, maybe I’ll make your demise less painful than it currently looks to be.”    
  
XxX   
  
Anti cracked his neck, feeling the places Ramal and Thomas had hit his vessel particularly hard. He swallowed and exhaled shakily. He had been so  _ close _ to being able to turn around and rip Thomas’s kidneys out.  _ So fucking close _ .    
  
He tried to adjust his hoodie and let out a low growl when his hands missed the fabric of his sleeves twice. He slowed down, feet dragging along the dirt of the forest path, and looked at his hands. Dirt and blood stained his fingers, trembling with barely restrained instincts.   
  
“ _ Stop shaking! _ ” A spike of anger made him swing his right fist and slam it into a tree. The wood splintered and Anti growled, the broken bark anything but satisfying the growing hunger inside of him. He withdrew his hand, the shaking worsening with each second that he stared at the dent in the tree.    
  
His eyes burned, his legs starting to carry him without his command as he stared at the way the remaining blood of his injuries was smeared over his skin. The need to tear into flesh, to dig deep and feel the beautiful rush of a stopping heart in his hands grew and grew and grew. It was so loud now, every fiber of Anti’s being yearning for it. It was screaming,  _ screaming _ at him and Anti had to satisfy it. It had to be fed.    
  
And then there was laughter, so fucking loud. It grated against Anti’s senses and he snarled, nails digging into his palms as his eyes scanned the environment.  _ Where did it come from? _   
  
His eyes stopped at the street in front of him, the first street lanterns flickering to life and illuminating the source of the laughter. Two guys were stumbling along the sidewalk, leaning on each other and  _ laughing. _   
  
Anti growled, the faint taste of blood still lingering in his mouth. He needed more. He moved closer, eyes never leaving the two humans. The smell of alcohol surrounded them. Anti felt his face twitch and clenched his jaw. He had to. He didn’t give a fuck what Dark had said about trouble, he had to.    
  
“Yo dude! Hey!”    
  
One of the two guys had stopped, the other one stumbling a few more steps before turning around. Anti stilled, standing just out of the circle of light the nearest street lantern cast.    
  
“Hey! You some hobo or what?”    
  
Anti pulled his upper lip back and bared his teeth, a hiss accompanying the motion.    
  
“You got some drinks mate?”    
  
Anti snarled and darted forward, grabbing the first guy and pulling him away from the light, arm twisted behind his back. His friend stared at him, before stumbling towards them. “Dude what the fuck?! You some sort of psycho or what?!”    
  
Anti reached out, fingers taking hold of the guy’s exposed tongue and pulled. A garbled yell was cut off suddenly when the muscle tore and blood spilled. His friend let out a shriek, body beginning to shake in Anti’s grip. Anti let go of his arm only to clasp his hand tightly over his mouth. With the warm tongue still in his hand Anti dug his nails into the other shocked man and dragged the two into the woods.    
  
Blood splattered over Anti’s face as he slammed the tongueless man against a tree and with a swift motion he propelled the second guy onto the ground. A loud splash made him grin. He looked down to discover that the guy’s head had found the river that ran through the woods.    
  
“I love the ones that pick their own pain,” he mumbled, voice trembling with obvious delight, and decided to help this one along. With a quick step he placed his foot atop the drunkard‘s head and forced him under water.    
  
“Now to you.” Anti turned around to face the guy slumped against the tree to his right, still bleeding profusely from his mouth. He pursed his lips and ripped the man’s belt from his jeans. As he pulled the leather belt around the thin tree a laugh bubbled from his chest at the terrified eyes staring back at him. He lifted the pressure from his other plaything’s head, just enough for the ragged gasps fill his ears.    
  
“Finally, something fun to do.”    
  
XxX    
  
Dark slowed his steps when the familiar smell of chaos and impulsivity started mixing with the smell of blood. The surrounding forest was almost silent, the display of death having seemingly driven away the wildlife around them. The only thing breaking through was the sound of an animal tearing into its prey. Dark sighed and straightened the tie around his neck.    
  
The river came into view, along with a display of unfiltered rage and hunger. Dark raised his eyebrows at the arm that was mere feet away from him, flesh torn. His eyes traveled from the single limb to one corpse, then another. Of course Anti couldn’t have stuck to only one victim.    
  
Dark assessed the damage. He had to admit, he was impressed. The corpse nearest to him was staring at him, mouth wide open and filled with blood. The arm seemed to belong to this one, nothing but a mangled stump left behind. The ribs were exposed, broken and pointing upwards. The guy’s legs seemed bent out of shape, his left one definitely shattered.    
  
The second one had wet hair, matted both with blood and water as far as Dark could tell. His cheeks were torn open, going up from the lips. Dark wondered how Anti had managed the precision in his state. Then again, considering Anti’s past profession, he wasn’t all that surprised. Blood soaked into the light shirt of the corpse, the abdomen ripped open to uncover the organs underneath.   
  
And finally-   
  
“Hello Anti.”    
  
Black eyes in a human skull looked up from mutilated bodies, hands buried deep in spilled intestines.    
  
Anti snarled, blood spraying from his mouth as he crawled closer to the bodies, like an animal defending its meal.    
  
Dark exhaled, breath whistling out between his pursed lips. He had known the lesser demon would snap one day. He had just hoped it would be another, more fitting time. Any other time was better than right now. “Don’t worry, I have better things to do than play with human guts.”    
  
Anti let out a low growl as Dark took another step closer. His teeth were stained red, much like the rest of his face. A steady drip of blood and saliva was trailing out of Anti’s mouth. Dark couldn’t help but think of the hellhound incident, Anti’s behaviour so very similar to the beautiful creatures. Only on him it looked anything but beautiful.   
  
“Calm the fuck down,” Dark said, hands clasped behind his back. He tilted his head to stare unflinchingly into Anti’s eyes, not beyond using animalistic dominance to put the demon back in his place.    
  
Anti continued to growl, his body tensing up as he raised it a bit further. His face contorted, eyebrows pulling together as he countered Dark’s stare.    
  
Dark didn’t move, gaze unforgiving as he stared the younger demon down. Slowly, the black in Anti’s eyes melted away, leaving the bloodshot eyes of his vessel behind as he let out a final hiss before dropping his head in defeat.    
  
“That was just embarrassing,” Dark muttered and Anti scoffed, a high pitched giggle forcing its way out as he looked back up at his superior.    
  
“Fuck you,” he spat.    
  
Dark ignored it in favor of pointedly glaring at the corpses in front of Anti. “What the fuck were you thinking?”    
  
Anti spat on the ground, blood hitting the earth as he slowly stood up. “I had to.”    
  
Dark raised his eyebrows. “A bit lacking in the excuse department now?”    
  
“No,” Anti replied, voice sharp and oh so very strained. “I couldn’t- you don’t understand! I  _ need  _ to do this.  _ I have to. _ ”    
  
Dark sighed.    
  
“I  _ have -  _ I couldn’t hold it in. I’m  _ sick _ of holding it in!” Anti breathed, the pitch of his vessel’s voice switching with almost every word, his very being vibrating. “I had to make it stop.”   
  
“So you decide to rip apart two meat sacks that will inevitably lead someone to us?!”    
  
Anti snarled again, still so very close to what apparently had been his breaking point. “You don’t understand! You don’t hear it! It screams and cries and it  _ drives me insane! _ ”    
  
Anti was trembling, his entire form shaking with rage and something else so very primal. He moved into Dark’s space, eyes bleeding back to black. “ _ It screams at me and I make it stop! _ ”    
  
Dark pushed the green haired demon back, his own eyes burning with the black that gives away his true form. “You want hunters on your trail? Want your ass banished back to hell? Be my fucking guest. But do not drag me down with you!”    
  
The mention of hell seemed to get through to Anti, the lesser demon very aware of his dependence on his vessel and, even more so, Dark. Not that he had ever admitted it outright. Dark straightened his jacket and his eyes cleared, looking down at the bodies with contemplation.    
  
Anti grimaced. “Where are we?”    
  
Dark sighed again. How badly did Anti lose control? “Some tiny place in West Virginia.”    
  
Anti furrowed his brow. Then he turned to look at the bodies. “They were walking along the road. Talking,  _ laughing. _ I couldn’t stand the sound.”    
  
Dark raised his eyebrows. “The sound of laughing?”    
  
“The sound of humans. I  _ can’t stand it. _ ”    
  
Dark scoffed. He stepped around Anti and inspected the forest floor. The ground was disturbed, the places where hands tried to find grip in the dirt obvious. Dark sighed.   
  
“What, unhappy with your pet? Regretting not buying a leash for me?” Anti spat, wiping at his face to stop the still dripping blood.    
  
Dark turned around and narrowed his eyes. He didn’t take kindly to mockery. “You want to say that again?”    
  
Anti rolled his eyes but remained silent. Dark could see the hesitation clearly on his face and smiled.    
  
“Thought so. Now come and clean up the mess you created, we don’t have much time.” Anti stepped closer and Dark turned away, starting to move. “Meet me at the road when you’re done.”   
  
Anti snorted disbelievingly. “You sure you don’t want to supervise me to make sure I don’t fuck up?”    
  
Dark stopped, his back still to Anti. A few seconds of silence passed, Anti’s breathing the only sound to be heard. Dark let out a deep breath. “Don’t you think you have been punched around enough for today,  _ Anti _ ?”    
  
Anti started laughing, but Dark’s fist clenching by his side made him stop abruptly. “Cleaning up,” he said instead. Dark stayed still for a few more heartbeats, Anti watching him restlessly.    
  
“Good,” Dark spoke finally and walked away.    
  
XxX   
  
It was all over the news a week later. Two horribly mutilated bodies were found stuck in a tree whose roots reached into the riverbed. A very recent grizzly attack is what authorities said.    
  
Two brothers, tipped off about recent demonic activity saw the story in a diner, the late night hours thinning the crowd enough for them to stick their heads together and connect the dots. 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! We hoped you enjoyed it.  
> Forgive us if the following chapters don't end up with similar lengths :D 
> 
> Kudos and comments would be appreciated and we'll try to upload the second chapter as fast as possible.
> 
> You can come yell at us on our tumblrs, we would love to talk to you!  
> tumblrs:  
> [outruneverything](http://outruneverything.tumblr.com)  
> [madnessiseverything](http://madnessiseverything.tumblr.com)


End file.
